


Gettin' a Piece of that Bubble

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' a Piece of that Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted February 24, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/82149.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #031, Back

There was something about her, Duke thought.  
She was different than the others, that much was obvious. The others? They were skinny bitches.  
But her...  
He couldn't deny; when that round thing was in his face - he got sprung.  
One day, he decided to finally take some action.  
He'd made his way to their dinky, communal apartment and sought her out. It had been pretty easy to find; they'd been very open about where they were living. He took a sneak peek at the names on the mailboxes in the lobby.  
Walking up the three flights of stairs, Duke suddenly felt a wave of nervousness.  
He knocked on the door and was relieved that she was the one who opened the door.  
"Hey there."  
"Duke!" she stammered.  
His face slipped into his easy smile. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course!" she exclaimed happily, swinging the door wide open.  
After the door had closed, she smiled nervously back at him.  
"So... what are you doing here?"  
Duke shrugged as she added, "Not that I mind, of course!"  
"Are the others here?" he asked smoothly.  
She shook her head no.  
"Good."  
He stepped towards her and cupped a hand around her chin.  
"I don't want them to interrupt," he murmured, running his thumb across her full lip.  
As he leaned him, she breathed a soft "Duke..."  
And when he kissed her, she wrapped greedy arms around his neck.  
When they pulled away for air, she grinned at him.  
"Don't stop," she said in a sing-song voice.  
"Wasn't planning to," he replied, catching her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apologies to [Sir Mix-a-Lot](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4he79krseU). XD


End file.
